Alicia Rivera
'Alicia Rivera's name is pronounced as (A-leesh-a), this is known because her friends sometimes call her Leesh. Her real last name is Rivers. Alicia Rivera is the beta Massie Block's exclusive Pretty Committee. She is also described as the prettiest and richest. Alicia is a the bigggest RL Girl (Ralph Lauren) in the Clique. She ah-dores his line.Alicia is always tired of being in the shadow of Massie. So although Alicia is a beta, she is also a leader, and likes to be the best. In Revenge of the Wannabes and Bratfest at Tiffany's, Massie briefly kicks Alicia out of the clique because of these reasons. Also, the third and ninth books are also in Alicia's point of view. History The Clique Please Contribute! Best Friends for Never Alicia Starts her own clique with Olivia Ryan and wins a fashion conest(with Olivia) by cheating. Revenge of the Wannabes In this book, friendships are tested, as Alicia decides to stop playing beta to Massie's alpha, and create a clique of her own. Invasion of the Boy Snatchers In this book, Alicia comes back from Spain with her sexy cousin, Nina. She turns out to be a stealer and not only steals things from most of the girls at OCD, but will she steal Derrington from Massie, and Cam from Claire? Claire, being heartbroken from Cam ignoring her, kisses Josh! but does Alicia know? The Pretty Committee Strikes Back Massie, while preparing to go to Lake Placid for 3 days with the briarwood boys, NO parents,NO homework, and NO teachers, decides to start M.U.C.K (Massies. Underground.Clinic.for.Kissing).And lies about kissing with Derrington, to Alicia Dylan,Kristen and some LBRs(losers Beyond Repair). Alicia finds out that Claire kissed Josh and tries to steal Cam away from her. Dial L for Loser Please Contribute! It's not Easy Being Mean Please Contribute! Sealed with a Diss Please Contribute! Bratfest at Tiffany's Please Contribute! P.S. I Loathe You Please Contribute! Personality Alicia is both smart and mean, just like Massie.She loves to gossip, and is usually leading in Gossip Points. Adults love her "sweet" personality, and around boys she's a flirt. It is shown that Alicia wants to be a reporter when she grows up, though she is pretty enough for modeling. Alicia also knows a lot about law because her father is a famous and wealthy lawyer. She's also sneaky and Alicia's her way into things. Hates sports and running Appearance Alicia is known as the prettiest girl in school. She has glossy black hair; full lips, and big innocent brown eyes with long dark lashes (her eyes are described by Massie as 'big, brown, bright, and beautiful'). She also has large boobs that she tries to hide by being a conservative dresser; and is extremely feminine. Ralph Lauren is her favorite brand, and she always wears Angel perfume. Family Little is know about Alicia`s family. All we know, really is that Alicia is an only child living with her mother and father, who is a rich lawyer. And her house keeper. Her mother Nadia was a model and is from Spain. Alicia has a cousin Nina from Spain and 2 twin cousins, Isobel and Celia. Len Rivers changed his name to Len Rivera so Nadia's mother would bless their marriage because he was "Spanish", when really he is American. People of Spain are Europeans which means they are white. Love Life Alicia develops a crush on Josh Hotz throughout the books, but in The Pretty Committee Strikes Back, she tries to kiss Cam Fisher only to make Claire jealous. Trivia *Her favorite words are "point", "heart", "opposite of", and "given" *She overuses Spanish words when she comes back from Spain *Hates running *Has her own newscast *Takes dance lessons *Richer and has a better house than Massie Block *She and Olivia Ryan are known as "The Twenty" since they're both tens *Always wears Angel perfume and her favorite designer is Ralph Lauren *Embarrassed for her big boobs, but the boys like them *Always has bad shoe sense when she comes back from Spain like open-toed boots *Real last name is Rivers Her Own Clique In Revenge of the Wannabes, Alicia tries to start her own clique. Much to Massie's disapproval; Alicia was the alpha of her new clique, Olivia Ryan was beta, Strawberry a.k.a. Coral McAdams was a knockoff Dylan, while Kori Gedmen was the Kristen knock-off. Alica disbanded her clique and joined Massie's at the end of the book. [characters